Salarvyá
Salarvyáni Greetings A man raises his right arm palm outward while a woman clasps her hands before her breasts and nods her head. Appearance Salarvyáni are sallow and hairy. They are self conscious about being hairy as no other known people on Tékumel are. Language(s) Salarvyáni, Classical Salarvyáni, Bednálljan Salarvyáni Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Classical Salarvyáni: Language between Bednálljan Salarvyáni and “modern” Salarvyáni. Great Salarvyáni dictionary written by the Priest Hórri. In that dictionary is the word Pakhlün= corrupt, venal, avaricious, totally depraved, “a Pakaláni.” That is what the Salarvyáni think of the people of Háida Pakála. Pakhlün: Low antecedents, treachery, dishonesty, etc. = a person from Háida Pakála. 27th of Langála is the date of a great festival in Jækánta: “Hymn to the Verdant Land.” 214 conjugations of the obstreperous Salarvyáni verb. Classical Salarvyáni: Language between Bednálljan Salarvyáni and “modern” Salarvyáni. Religion Goddess Shiringgáyi Avánthe and Dlamélish are considered to be Aspects of the Goddess Shiringgáyi. Blue is a color sacred to Shiringgáyi. Khomórg: 6-legged sea creature, about 6” long (152mm) that crawls ashore to raid storehouses and fruit stands. It is a bright blue-green in color and is sacred to Shiringgáyi. A rapacious little beast. DoK Shringgáyi's 36 motherly teats. She has a “Garden of Eternal Verdure”. Khomórg: Movement started by the Priestesshood of Shiringgáyi to over throw the existing order and establish a theocracy with themselves as the rulers. Its members were drawn from the disaffected, the downtrodden, and those who had nothing. They killed the upper classes, and practiced cannibalism. With the death (murder) of the Mad King by worshipers of Black Qárqa from Tsa'avtúlgu, then the death of the council of nobles, the Khomórg (Shiringgáyi fanatics) rose up and order broke down. Cities rethought their allegiance to the Ebon Throne and the Tsolyáni forces invaded to take revenge for the Salarvyáni invasion during their Civil War. The Ahoggyá of the Sharúna Lowlands rose up, sallied out and killed every human they could lay their hands on. They probably ate their share also. Nchésh of the Trampling Hoard: An Ahoggyá legion of the priestesses of Shiringgáyi at Lake Mrissútl and treated almost as pets. Lady Mrettén “She Who Walks on the Wind” Legions The Black Beatles: Nickname for Salarvyáni Legions as they wear Nhá-shell Armor: From the shell of the Nhá mollusk. A good armorer grows the mollusk to size and shape for the customer. They employ molds, chemicals, and “other” processes to “persuade” the Nhá to shape itself to the desired shape and form. Nhá-shell Armor: From the shell of the Nhá mollusk. A good armorer grows the mollusk to size and shape for the customer. They employ molds, chemicals, and “other” processes to “persuade” the Nhá to shape itself to the desired shape and form. The Old Fighters: This organization is constantly agitating to regain Fénul from the Tsolyáni. They are also working for Salarvyáni “linguistic purity” (no Tsolyáni words or phrases), trade only with Salarvyá (not northward to Hekéllu), pure Salarvyáni religion (no Dlamélish/Avánthe split), etc. They are lead by a “Princess” of Khúm, Zéshsha Tiqinnu Thirreqúmmu, who has not been to Fénul at all! Prince's Legion of the Black Standard Qímmu: Salarvyáni unit of 1,000 soldiers. Salarvyáni Military Formation Names: Beetling Cliffs of Distant Paránta Mighty Embrace of Ssirandár Reveries of Distant Empire Viridian Serpent Salarvyáni are trusted as far as one can throw them as misdirection and general humorous malice are common reactions to foreigners. One must check names 2-3 times, from several informants, and one should not be afraid to lie, cheat, and bluster in order to get what you want! Afternoons in Salarvyá are best reserved for sleeping due to the heat. Salarvyáni Clans: Chrugilleshmu- Centered on Tsatsayágga and has occupied the monarchy for 200 years; Deep Green Waters- Based in Fort Órmichash; Den of Profitable Joy- A client clan of the Thirreqúmmu lords of Koylúga. A thieves clan which is more political intelligence organization than actua thieves clan; Green Forest- A merchant clan with houses in Tsatsayágga and Sokátis; Gürrüshyúgga- Centered on Tsa'avtúlgu and has ruled there for over a thousand years; Heru- A royal clan in the west. NC Hrüchcháqsha- Centered on Cham'él; Jajgái- a lineage of the Shiggashko'ónmu clan; Khekhkhéssa- Centered on Héru; Mreshshél-Átl: Centered around Lake Mrissútl; Perfect Crystal: A clan of Retsúllu; Resounding Wave- In Fort Órmichash; Shiggashko'ónmu- Centered on Jækánta this clan (and lineage) has 40 lineages; Thirreqúmmu- Centered on Koylúga; Visible Night- Shiringgáyi. Also in Jakálla. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes" Tekume Yahoo group Chrugilleshmu- Centered on Tsatsayágga and has occupied the monarchy for 200 years. C Deep Green Waters- Based in Fort Órmichash. C Den of Profitable Joy- A client clan of the Thirreqúmmu lords of Koylúga. A thieves clan which is more political intelligence organization than actua thieves clan. C Green Forest- A merchant clan with houses in Tsatsayágga and Sokátis. C Gürrüshyúgga- Centered on Tsa'avtúlgu and has ruled there for over a thousand years. C Heru- A royal clan in the west. NC Hrüchcháqsha- Centered on Cham'él. C Iron Plume- Scribes, copyists, booksellers, low-level bureaucrats. Also in Pecháno and Tsolyánu. NC Jajgái- a lineage of the Shiggashko'ónmu clan. C Khekhkhéssa- Centered on Héru. C Mreshshél-Átl: Centered around Lake Mrissútl. C Perfect Crystal: A clan of Retsúllu. C Resounding Wave- In Fort Órmichash. C Shiggashko'ónmu- Centered on Jækánta this clan (and lineage) has 40 lineages. C Thirreqúmmu- Centered on Koylúga. C *Visible Night- Shiringgáyi. Also in Jakálla. C Notes Salarvyáni are trusted as far as one can throw them as misdirection and general humorous malice are common reactions to foreigners. One must check names 2-3 times, from several informants, and one should not be afraid to lie, cheat, and bluster in order to get what you want! Afternoons in Salarvyá are best reserved for sleeping due to the heat. Akhána Nettles: Held by their long stalks and used as a whip to punish. Anjü: A spice used in eastern Salarvyá. Ebon Throne: When one refers to this they are referring to monarchy of the country. There is a throne (in the Tsolyáni sense) and it is ebon. No woman can rule in Salarvyá by herself. Ené: A slender curved dagger. Exalted and Ineffably Fragrant Oligarchs of Retsúllu. There are 34 oligarchs. Legion of the Sea-Gray Wave. Many Salarvyáni women know something of poisons especially the nobles. Mézh: A light wood found in eastern Salarvyá that is used to build ships. Nmatl: Species of fish found in Salarvyáni waters. Noble children in Salarvyá do not survive long if they do not develop mental defenses like blocking telepathy. Many Salarvyáni children are taught from the beginning to guard their minds. Noble Fashion: Flounced skirts and over cloaks that leave the left arm and shoulder bare; the arm is covered by golden armlets that bear clan symbols set with gems. DoK Special naming sages are popular in western Salarvyá while in the east they pick a name. Seen from afar above the steaming, sweltering gray-green plain, the mansions of Salarvyá are gaudy mountains teaming with sculpted figures, ant-hills of color and chaotic movement, topped with gilded domes, bulbous cupolas, and sky-reaching gables all a-crawl with gargoyles and other mythic beasts – more than a man could assimilate if he stood rooted to the earth and gazed for thrice 3 thousand years!” description by the Tsolyáni traveler Diján hiBasküné (who died in 2117 A.S.). Regions and Settlements Ajján, small city Coastal city (S&G Map 3) just outside the Chadára Protectorate is a typical Salarvyáni coastal city/town. The coast nearby is studded with enchanted Stelea to repel pirate attacks. The walls are in good repair, and the town within has narrow streets, elaborately decorated buildings as well as the noticeable odor of human bodies, strong pomades, and baking raw sewage. There is a frowning fortress where the ruling family (the Khelantikesh) resides, over looking the walls, but a long arrow shot within; they are strongly tied to the Chruggílléshmu family of Tsatsayágga. Townsfolk bustle about their business, and curious children follow travelers if they enter the town. The ships of the Nchésh of the Sea Gray Wave visit frequently, recruiting personnel as well as taking on supplies and repairing their vessels so the dock and docking facilities are in good repair. Papers from the Chruggílléshmu are usually respected, but on the other hand, travelers from Jéggeth may be scrutinized as possible agents from the Gürrüshyúgga from Tsa'avtúlgu. There are some court factions that want closer ties with Tsa'avtúlgu. Mmilláka, city Mmilláka is much more of a typical Salarvyáni city with bulbous domes, thick pillars, ornate decoration and colorful and opulent palaces. Mu'állu, city This coastal city (S&G Map 3) located near the middle of the Chadára Protectorate's coast line is a typical Salarvyáni coastal city/town. The coast nearby is studded with enchanted Stelea to repel pirate attacks. The walls are in good repair, and town within has narrow streets, elaborately decorated buildings as well as the noticeable odor of human bodies, strong pomades, and baking raw sewage. There is a frowning fortress where the ruling family (the Hwa'altikonesh) resides, over looking the walls, but a long arrow shot within. They were placed in power by the Chruggílléshmu to remove the Ruthoshshikh family who ruled the Chadára before it was conquered and became a Protectorate. The town is to small (average population 30,000) to figure into higher politics, and it does not suffer from the attentions of the Gürrüshyúgga from Tsa'avúlga. This freedom from outside meddling allows the rulers to keep a firm hand on the protectorate. Political dissidents are swiftly suppressed, which helps to maintain the town's status as a sleepy backwater. Prices are high, outsiders are not encouraged to stay after trading, and there is little for sailors or other travelers to do. Most press on to Peléis or Ajján as fast as possible. The city's buildings tend to be of a light gray limestone with gray tiled roofs made from the local clay. The artisans are not as skilled as in Tsatsayágga (or Ajján, for that matter), but they labor hard to cover every available surface with carved vines, faces (demons or otherwise), and praises to Shiringgáyi. Naggás, city The city's walls are well-maintained, with spells and warnings carved into them along with magical stelea raised along the shore line. The governor is Lord Mmachutusu Hruchchittlantyal, and his palace is high above the city, each side carved with a massive, frowning face, which is why it is called “the Palace of the Four Faces.” Local legend says that four brother wizards of the Fisherman Kings were merged into the tower by the demon Shibb'tlekhkharm, who was cheated of payment for his services in creating the port. The streets ascend from the port to the rise of the palace, and then descend down to the other side. The rich folk live near the rise, and the poor live closer to the walls, and especially by the waterfront. The Foreigner's Quarter is small and divided from the rest of the town by the Zurr river. This city (average population 150,000) is at the far end of Chruggílléshmu influence, and although the ruling Hruchchittlantyal family owes their fealty to the Chruggílléshmu family through the Vringgamuluk family of Shíggath, they are well aware they are at the edge of their sphere, and the Gürrüshyúgga of Tsa'avtúlgu have designs upon their city. They have committed their forces to the war with Tsa'avtúlgu by way of Shíggath, but the war has been stalemated for years. Wasteland of Sorrow Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group A place that is barren, icy, cold, and those interned there endure eternal torment. Retsúllu, city Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group They have heavy siege engines mounted atop the towers facing the sea. Outside the city at the bridge crossing the Ojór river is a barbican. There are bronze bound gates that open to allow access to the walled inner harbor. The back wall of the citadel consisted of the sheer cliff of the sugarloaf peak itself. The other walls are tremendously thick and massive. Machicolation along the upper parapets, and an octagonal tower that commands the narrow pathway leading up to the temple. Gates, porticulises and passageways commanded by arrow slits (murder holes) guard the way to a pleasant rotunda with windows that overlook the city, the sea, and the river Ojór. Ojjága Flats, region Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group This area is famous for its shell fish. The Salarvyáni relish the Shúggwa (a black, pulpy thing in a tubular shell) which they eat raw, accompanied by a fiery seaweed paste which beginners find vile, and the Ghighánnok (a disk shaped, 12- legged, creature in a hard shell) that is baked over coals. One may also mention the sea vegetables such as Jujjókhkh(a muddy-green globule of a rubbery consistency), or the Ng'atlmóch(a flabby mass with crisp black bulbs throughout), or Hlinnghóm (clusters of small pods with a salty taste that is usually fried). The Haqél, “The Toother Dweller Below,” is appreciated here as a fine eating fish, although it is very expensive due to the dangers of hunting it (when they grow large enough they feed on those who hunt them and damage their boats and they are responsible for many lost limbs and deaths). The occasional monster sized ones threaten large vessels, and expeditions are mounted to hunt them down. A caution to foreigners: although these dishes are Salarvyáni delicacies, it takes non-native mouths months to acclimatize to them. In addition to tasting vile to the uninitiated, vomiting and severe diarrhea are common side-affects. Hlinnghóm is especially vile and only the locals eat it. Peléis, town This town (average population 30,000) is thought to have the best cuisine of the four cities/towns bordering the Ojjárga Flats. Its has the agricultural bounty of rich farm land outside its walls as well as the bounty of the sea from the flats. The markets are full of fine black bread, multi-colored fruits, and rich black Drónu wine. Foreigners find the land food easier to digest than the seafood, but the Lollyánthi (a thick, greasy soup) made from the gelatinous “bones” of a spider is guaranteed to cause vomiting in an outlander (which is often quite amusing to the locals). The harbor is on the inside of the bay even though the southern suburbs of the town overlook the flats. The famous Achetláppen lighthouse and the Káummodh lighthouse of Fammánnashtl Isle (about 2 Tsán off the point) allow pilots for hire to guide ships around the point without stopping for the night. The city's sturdy granite walls and magical stelea to keep pirates away and the occasional warship from the Nchésh of the Sea Gray Wave. There is a famous inn in the city, the Dhrümmillyithétl House, which has excellent seafood (but very greasy to Tsolyáni tastes), and good entertainment as well. If one wishes to discover what the Salarvyáni see in a bowl of Lollyánthi soup, or a platter of baked Ghighánnok drizzled with Hmélu fat, a side dish of fried Jujjókhkh, and fine, thick black Drónu, this is the place to do it. Sailors often throw away their pay here, and so many of them have been thrown into the street that the section outside the inn is locally known as “the pauper's sleeping-mat.” This town has one of the few temples dedicated to the Dlamélish Aspect of Shiringgáyi, and it does a brisk business with sailors and travelers, though the local Peléisi sneer at the Tsolyáni inability to see Her (Shiringgáyi) in Her Oneness. The Peléisi are rather friendly, for Salarvyáni, but hard bargainers expecting to earn money from their hospitality; however, they are not friendly toward those from Tsa'avtúlgu (the Tsa'avúlguyáni) as they both fear and hate them. They will sometimes refer to that place as the “horrid city,” avoiding even its mention. The name of the ruling family is Wittupenukh, but it is part of the cultural tradition of the city that one never names a person, clan, or ruling group that is higher than your own. One says only “wowallyu khukh” (loosely translated as “the unmentioned one”). They are a canny family that values keeping the city pleasant and profitable. Travelers do not mind the high cost of things in the city because of the virtues of the place, and all are grateful that Shíggath up the coast of the bay shields them from the attentions of the Gürrüshyúgga, and they owe their loyalty to the Chruggílléshmu. The city is a good place to collect information (rumors or truth) without moving into non-Chruggílléshmu territory. Fammánnashtl Isle off Point Pu'ortlinggoch is sparsely populated (only the pilot's station at the lighthouse and a village) but contains large Hmélu herds, and Gǘdru plants are cultivated for cloth. Lichens on the isle are raised for dyes of ocher and rust, but demand outstrips supply. The villagers are thought to be simple and suspicious of visitors, but they spend money freely enough when they visit the city. Shíggath, town This town (average population of 30,000) is a strong contrast to other towns on the Ojjárga Flats. It is situated by the mouth of the Tsa'av river, which is navigable up stream to Tsa'avtúlgu by riverine vessels, and the transshipment of goods from sea going vessels takes place here. The river spills an unpleasant yellow-colored mud into the bay and flats, and the waters near the town are stained with it. The ruler, Lord Chuggillishmayul Vringgamuluk, is a fussy little man devoted to his creature comforts and the deference of his subjects. He is obsequious to those he is inferior to (notably powerful Chruggílléshmu and Gürrüshyúgga agents), and over bearing and demanding of those below him (he has been described as “like a slimy hair-ball found under a rug”). The Vringgamuluk family is the dominate political force of the Flats, and they have been fighting a “war” with the forces of Tsa'avtúlgu for years. The Tsa'avtúlgu armies are better equipped but indifferently lead as well as being poor fighters. The Shíggath forces are small and also poorly lead, but they are supplemented by troops sent from Naggás as well as hired Háida Pakála mercenaries. The Vringgamuluk citadel of black granite frowns over the town, and the black-hatted police force is known to be more concerned with extracting money than with enforcing the law, save for periodic sweeps for “known criminals.” It is rumored that travelers disappear here, and most visitors prefer to sleep on their ships or outside of town in tents (the city has its share of Gürrüshyúgga spies, and those travelers who interest the Lords of Tsa'avtúlgu may find themselves drugged and carried off). Although the town can hardly be considered a happy place, the citizens do bustle, and they seem to be fairly prosperous. There is a large amount of merchant traffic with buying and selling especially of luxury goods, and the taxes that are paid from this traffic flood into the town's coffers. The Vringgamuluk also collect tribute from the other families under it, as they do from those under them, and they “tax” all their “police” can strong arm outside the city either on land or water. Fort Ormichash Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Hexagonal Hall of Ancient Banners sits atop the tallest turret tower in the palace. The city is walled all around and guarded by a frowning fortress that rises behind the commercial district to overlook the harbor. Fearsome images of the Goddess Shiringgáyi guard the canal that leads from the sea to the thriving port district. Farther away several drum towers, with walls at least four man-heights thick, stand at the eastern and western approaches to the ridge behind the city. The Éngsvanyáli engineers had leveled the top of that ridge centuries ago and constructed a pillared pleasure palace of white marble and rose-red coral upon the highest pinnacle of the escarpment. Every corner and cranny of the Lord's dwelling is embellished with mosaics of gold and rare gems. The windows are single slabs of thin alabaster, each pierced with a thousand arabesques so dainty that they admit the light like a lace. In every niche stands a statue of a dignitary from the city's illustrious past. Every surface is a delight of tessellation and artful mosaic. Each chamber differs in its décor: some are faced with pink coral, others with polished turquoise to give the sense of being deep beneath the sea. The furnishings are of the rarest woods and the most costly fabrics. The Láchish Lords of Fort Órmichash and Fort Vrusággu came to the area “only” a few thousand years ago. Pendéssa, small town Small fortified town at a river crossing about 150 Tsán from Fort Órmichash toward Chichúvu. Taken by the Arikkái forces. River Ojór, region Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Flows by Tsatsayágga. Point Hricháku outside of the town of Hngú SW of Tsatsayágga. Tsa'avtúlgu All free women in Tsa'avtúlgu have the double headed worm symbol of Black Qárqa tattooed between their brows. Gürrüshyúgga have ruled Tsa'avtúlgu for over a 1,000 years. Gürrüshánmul was the prime ancestor of the Gürrüshyúgga dynasty. House of Might: Governor's Palace in Tsa'avtúlgu. In Tsa'avtúlgu instead of drawing power from the planes beyond, spells suck power into them causing “interesting” results. Eastern Salarvyá Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Arikkái: The movement in Eastern Salarvyá for independence from the Lords of Tsatsayágga and the gods of Pavár. Eastern Salarvyá has Chlén-beasts but they are smaller than those in Tsolyánu or Western Salarvyá and their hide is not as durable. Eastern Salarvyá is not fertile ground for magic but also not barren. Eastern Salarvyá has a different language than western Salarvyá. Eastern Salarvyáni are not as hairy as western ones. Incest is common in eastern Salarvyá. Jækantémmu: The Lords of the far eastern cities. They have 19 noble ranks with number 19 being the highest. Rekhaddé-1st, Anjeddé-2nd, Diudde-3rd, Laghaddé-19th, Mbeggéhmu- the commander of all military forces in a province. Mithudaré: A potent beverage in Eastern Salarvyá that rots the brain. Ocher hued sea rushes in eastern Salarvyá. Poisonous jellyfish are found in the sea off eastern Salarvyá. Purná: Mollusk that grow to be several feet across. The shell is translucent and used as lamp holders in eastern Salarvyá. Villages in eastern Salarvyá have dances where the men face the women in lines and they perform elaborate steps. Vlíkka: worms that eat wood. They are more common in the east than the west. Starting on the S&G map #3 the ethnicity of the population begins to change until one gets to the eastern coast where the people are referred to as Salarvyáni but ethnically they aren't. Jéren Lé: The large island off Kchana Head (S&G map 4). It is surrounded by coral reefs and rocky shoals. It has ancient installations on it, and a tubeway car station. Jækánta, large city A kaleidoscope of pastel towers, arches, domes, walls, and lacy turrets made of Hládz, a porous limestone made of a myriad of tiny shells and marine creatures. It is soft when dug up but hardens when exposed to air. The port of the city is up the Mriáz river which is protected by maroon colored towers with artillery atop them. Pink and pale green domes, dark scarlet towers, sky-blue turrets, white walls. A sea wall girds the Adamantine Pagoda, the port area. Monument of Excellence: A fine hostel in Jækánta that welcomes foreigners. Nérreshnu: An open work headdress worn by unmarried girls on the 19th of Lésdrim, a holiday to honor ancestors in Jækánta. DoK People of Jækánta are known as Jækántánnü. Hymn of the Verdant Land: celebrated on the 27th of Langála in Jækánta. City of Koylugá Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Costume of the city of Koylugá: Ankle-length black robe fringed along the lower border and overlayed with criss-cross panels of red, orange, and yellow fabric. Nimóllu: Cobbled streets from the harbor rise by a series of stepped terraces to an elegant castle-like edifice on the north-eastern summit. Category:The Five Empires Category:Nation Category:Empire Category:Southern Category:Eastern